


She's the One Named Sailor Moon

by angryjane



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crossover, Established Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Field Trip, Gen, Implied/Referenced Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Magic, Monsters, Smart Tsukino Usagi, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: gn;fdklm;fmdknj kbl;,vdvmfbnjklmthis is short and shitty like meuhhhhhhh i started this between episodes 60 and 61 of sailor moon, for reference.ljhdsfgdnkmflbvc vzcmkl;





	She's the One Named Sailor Moon

**Author's Note:**

> gn;fdklm;fmdknj kbl;,vdvmfbnjklm   
> this is short and shitty like me
> 
> uhhhhhhh i started this between episodes 60 and 61 of sailor moon, for reference.
> 
> ljhdsfgdnkmflbvc vzcmkl;

Tony was dressed to the nines, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Three-piece suit, pink shades, shoes shining across the floor.

It wasn't like he _needed_ to go the extra mile to impress the group-- it was just a bunch of high schoolers, after all-- but he could, so he did.

He'd hosted a competition, working with a charity that donated to children's hospitals, in which schools across the globe were encouraged to raise money and awareness. The winner was one Juuban Junior High, class 2. They were due to arrive in the lobby any minute now, and Tony was determined to look his coolest.

"You're dressed fancier than usual," Pepper piped up behind him, rolling over in their shared bed. She looked more or less angelic like that, all groggy and sleep-riddled instead of sleek and strict.

"That school is coming from Japan today. Gotta dress to impress." He replied, catching her eye in the mirror and winking.

"You always impress."

"I try."

Pepper snorted and buried her head in the pillows again.

"Sir, the school is on route and will arrive shortly." Friday chimed from above him, and he nodded, adjusting his tie.

"How long?" He asked.

"Four minutes, sir."

He grinned at his reflection, tilting his head.

Showtime.

 

\------

 

They were waiting in the lobby when he stepped out of the elevator. Maybe twenty of them, all in uniform and oohing and ahhing at the sleek building around them. Tony spotted their teacher, a tall woman with red-brown hair, and approached her, putting on his winning smile and clearing his throat.

She jumped, turning to him with a gasp.

"Mr. Stark! It's an honor to meet you!" She dipped into a low bow.

"No, the honor is all mine, Miss...?"

"Haruna. Haruna Sakurada." She giggled nervously, tucking her hair back behind her ear. "Mr. Stark, I cannot express enough--"

"Tony." He corrected, "Call me Tony."

"Oh, alright. I cannot express enough how grateful we are to be here today. It's such an honor and a privilege to--"

He cut her off with a wave and a lazy smirk. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get this show on the road, eh?"

"Let's." She agreed, then turned to her students, clearing her throat and raising her voice. "Class, it's about time to start the tour." Cheers sprung up from the gathered teenagers. "I want you all to give Mr. Stark your best behavior. That means you, Umino, and that means you, Usagi." She glared at the class, and Tony followed her gaze to a short, blond girl in the very back. The girl wasn't even paying attention, just talking animatedly to the redhead beside her. She moved her arms wildly as she spoke, her voice loud and her movements jumpy. Tony decided he liked her.

"Miss Haruna," Piped up a nerdy-looking boy near the front. Large, soda-bottle glasses obscured his eyes, and he bobbed his head enthusiastically as he continued, "You know I would _never_ do anything to disrupt a field trip. In fact, I--"

"That's enough, Umino." Miss Haruna grumbled, and he put his hand down, looking away sheepishly. "Please give Mr. Stark your attention."

And then all twenty-something pairs of eyes were on him, and Tony grinned. Time to shine.

"Hello, kiddies. I'm not going to go through all the boring mumbo-jumbo, so let's just skip to the good stuff, eh?" The class broke into mumbles of assent, "Who wants to see some cool shit?"

Miss Haruna cut her eyes at him at the slip-up, and he chuckled.

"Mister Stark, Mister Stark," One boy in the back cried, waving his arm frantically, "Is it true that you are really Iron Man?"

"It is." He nodded, smirking. "Pretty cool, eh?"

"Whatever." Someone said loudly, and he looked up to see the tiny blond one rolling her eyes. "My boyfriend's way cooler."

Tony raised an eyebrow at that, snorting. "Oh, is he?"

She turned to him, appraising him, and huffed, squaring her shoulders as she bit back, "Yeah. I mean, he doesn't need a million dollar hunk of metal to be cool."

Tony sputtered at that, feeling the blood drain from his face as Miss Haruna shouted, "Usagi! That is enough!"

Huh. So this was the Usagi Miss Haruna had called out earlier. She had spunk, he'd give her that. There was a large golden broach pinned to her uniform, unlike the others, and her hair was in this funky half-bun, half-pigtail style he'd never seen before.

"Sorry, Miss Haruna." She said, hanging her head.

"I apologize for Usagi," The teacher told him as they began to walk towards the elevator, "She's a good kid, but she can be a bit... much."

Tony smiled. "That's quite alright. I've got one like that."

Miss Haruna looked surprised, and he shrugged. "He's a smart kid, just a bit too enthusiastic. Name's Peter."

She smiled at him. "He sounds lovely."

Tony chuckled at that. Peter was something, but maybe lovely wasn't the word for it.

He looked back at where Usagi was jumping up and down and talking animatedly to the Umino boy. "Call it a hunch, but I think there's something special about her. "He decided aloud. She saw him looking and stuck her tongue out at him, then smiled.

Something special, indeed.

 

\--------

 

The elevator wasn't big enough to hold all twenty-whatever of them so Miss Haruna took half the kids in one elevator while Tony took the other half in another.

"I want to push the button!"

"No, I want to--"

"Hey, I want to!"

"It's so nice in here!"

"It smells like a new car--"

"Hey, stop pushing!"

Jesus. You'd think they were six-year olds, not fourteen.

"Alright, kiddos, settle down." He tried, and they all paused, turning to him.

"Yes, Mister Stark!" The glasses boy, Umino, replied from in front of him, nodding and grinning. "Naru, come stand next to me." He said to the redhead, who huffed but obliged, dragging Usagi with her. That put Usagi beside Tony in the elevator while Umino chattered excitedly at Naru.

"So," Tony began, pushing the button for the fifteenth floor, "your boyfriend is cooler than me?"

She shrugged, looking up at him earnestly. "Yeah, I think so. He's really nice, even though he acts mean. His name's Mamoru, and I love him a lot."

"You love him a lot?" Tony asked skeptically, "Aren't you a little young to be in love?"

She huffed, sending him a glare. "No. Mamoru and I have a strong bond, stronger than some dumb number!" She waved her arms at him angrily, and he leaned back. For such a small girl, she took up a lot of space.

"Alright, alright!" He put his hands up in front of his face, back hitting the door. Her face was a little red, cheeks puffed out. She was kind of... scary.

"Usagi," Naru called from beside her, eyes narrowed, "Stop it. We've been here like five minutes and you're already yelling at the boss."

Usagi giggled, and it scared the shit out of Tony. "Yeah, yeah."

There was a ding, and the doors slid open from behind him. Tony couldn't help but be relieved.

"What do you know already about the company?" He led the group out of the elevator.

"Isn't it one of the biggest companies in the world?" One boy interjected excitedly.

"That it is. It used to be a weapons manufacturer, but now Stark Industries is the leading tech company, and provides medical aid around the world." He couldn't help but sound proud as he brought the class towards the main R&D lab. Miss Haruna was waiting outside the gates with the others.

Usagi huffed from somewhere in the front of the group. "Boring."

This was gonna be a long trip.

It was while they were in the gift shop, nearly done with the tour, that it happened.

The gift shop was on the ground floor, all windows and sunshine and dangling keychains.

there was a shout, and Tony looked up to see a... a something coming through the window. Glass flew, and his suit was building around him before he even had to ask it to.

The woman was tall, with red eyes and pale skin. dark claws sprouted from her fingers and her teeth flashed yellow under the florescent lights as she lunged for the nearest student, grabbing her by the backpack and holding her up a few feet in the air.

"Naru!" Umino called, and Tony looked a bit closer to see that, yeah, it was Naru, red hair flapping in the air as she thrashed in the monster's grip.

"Give me the Silver Crystal!" The monster shouted, sharp teeth showing. Her voice was oily and thick, guttural in a sense, and Tony almost cringed.

"Put her down!" Shouted Umino, rushing forward. The monster smacked one of the stnads down, and soon they were all crashing to the ground in a heap, effectively creating a barrier between half the students and Tony and the others. Miss Haruna was frozen at the gift shop's entrance.

"No, no!" Umino began to claw at the crumbled racks, keychains and gizmos strewn across the tile floor beneath his hands.

Tony had to think about this. He couldn't get through the gift shop and the barrier without putting the students in danger. The only other wy was to lure the monster outside, and somehow get her to drop Naru safely somewhere. Why was it even here? It seemed to barely even speak English, what did it want with a group of exchange students on a school trip?

Before Tony could do anything though, his eye caught on a flash of gold in one corner, behind where the monster was still shouting about some gem. Usagi was in huddled behind the check-out counter, fiddling with a... pen?

Slowly, Tony shifted closer, and he heard her say softly, "Moon Prism ..." The rest was lost as the monster smashed another rack, the students yelping in fear. They'd gathered against the farthest walls, cowering into one another, and Tony really had to do something.

"Hey, I don't appreciate you jacking this field trip, ma'am," He began, and the monster whipped her head towards him, snarling.

"Give me the Silver Crystal!" She shouted again, throwing Naru to the floor and maknig to charge at him.

"Stop!" Called a voice from the left, and Tony looked to see... Usagi. But in a costume now, and a tiara? What? This was no time for dressup.

"How dare you take advantage of children's want to learn? You should be ashamed of yourself!" The monster growled at that. She was gonna get herself killed. "I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" What the hell kind of juvenile shit was this? "And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The monster laughed, then, and replied, "So you're the Sailor Guardian. I thought I smelt you here. Give me the Silver Crystal, or prepare to die!"

"No way!" She crossed her arms, tilting her chin up insolently, "I can't let you have it!"

Tony didn't know what a Silver Crystal was, but he wasn't gonna sit here and wait to find out.

"Thrusters," He told his suit, and lifted off the ground silently, moving behind the monster while Usagi and it continued on.

"You're all alone now, though, Sailor Moon. No Guardians to protect you. You'll die without them! All alone!"

That's his cue.

"She's not alone," He said, mask distorting his voice, "I don't know who you are or what the hell a Silver Crystal is, but I'd prefer if you kept there kids out of it."

"I;m not a kid!" Usagi said from below, but Tony paid her no mind. He'd deal with her later.

"I'll give you one chance to leave. How about I count to three, eh? One," He made eye contact with Usagi over the monster's shoulder, and gestured vaguely at the students scattered around them. She looked surprised a moment, but then her eyes set in determination, and she nodded. "Two."

"This way," Usagi whispered to Umno and the others, leading them out through the broken window. The monster was still looking at Tony, anger radiating from her in waves.

"Give me the Silver Crystal, or die! She repeated, and Tony sighed.

"I don't know what that is. And I really don't wanna have to do this to you." He glanced down at the students, and Usagi caught his eye, nodding as the last student climbed through the shattered opening. He winked at her. "Three."

And then he blasted the shit out of that thing, whatever she was, and she screamed, falling to the floor. It looked singed, searing skin sizzling on the tile, but blinked up at him menacingly all the same. Tony was confused-- a blast like that should have killed anyone.

"My turn." Usagi said, appearing at his side where he'd landed. She pulled her tiara from her forehead, shouting, "Moon Tiara Action!"

It flew from her hand, soaring through the air like a boomerang, and crashed into the shouting monster.

The monster disintegrated.

What the fuck.

Usagi made a little, "Hmph." beside him, leaning forward to grab her headpiece. She dusted her skirt off, adjusted the crown back onto her head, and turned to Tony with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that, Mr. Stark. I totally had it. And even if I didn't, my Tuxedo Mask would have saved me He always does."

Tony just looked at her, eyes narrowing.

"I think you and I need to have a chat."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> whaddya think??? i don't like how it went... criticisms very welcome!!!!
> 
> have a lovely day!!!
> 
> ps. would you like to see tony and usagi's "chat" as a follow-up??? let me know!!


End file.
